User blog:MystoganUSM/Demon Arts
Introduction to Demon Arts Demon Arts refers to the practice that utilizes demonic energy or entities to achieve a goal or aim. In most case the practitioner must have exceptionally strong and readied protection in order to handle the demonic energy or entity they are handling. Demons are usually strong in their powers, metaphysically and physically, they usually can withstand a lot of violence and feeds off negative energy. But not all demons are like this, some can be extremely cunning, crafty or in small cases benevolent. Not all demons are to be lump in the same group. To understand a demon is to understand the realm they come from, what it is to be that demon, bearing their violence, hatred, pain, and sufferings. The Mindset All practitioner of this Art must have exceptionally strong will, and a clear and true path, an unwavering intention to achieve their goal lest they be carried away by promises of power or compliments that plays on their pride. For if they ever becomes like that, the demons they work with can manipulate them to the practitioners’ demises or to achieve the demon’s wants and desires and the master and servants roles are switched. The Journey This is a guided journey for practitioner of this Art to have a more firm understanding of the demons or demonic energy they are working with. To Hell Lie down on your bed and make sure you are clean from head to toe. Still your heart, still your mind, still your body and still your soul. Picture burning fire in front of you, and look at it, concentrate only on the fire, the depth of the fire, the darkness beyond the fire. It burns, it is all that brings pain. Be like this for a few minutes and enter the flame. As you enter it you will realize you are in a place full of arid smell, the sky and ground is burnt, blood runs free on the ground. You are on a small path, do not stray from it. But follow it, the air will be dry and harsh, the wind howls bringing pain and suffering, and there always a presence of menace, anger, hatred and threats of violence. You are in hell, walks the path, and take in the surrounding around you, as long as you remain on it you shall not be harm. If you look back you will realize the path is no longer there. So you can only keep going forward, around you will be tiny voices but as you get deeper and deeper you will see more and more. Demons and dark spirits will become more apparent. Do not stray from the path. Eventually there will be a gate, enters it, it will be like a graveyard, .sitting and leaning on one of the tombstone is a dark figure. He is your contractor. The demon of your path. Take him on his offer and you will make a blood contract with him, but remember a contract of this magnitude cannot be easily broken nor fulfilled. Once the contract is written you will wake up on your bed again and somewhere on your body will be the mark of the contract. The Tools · Artefact of protection · Book to jot down notes · Pen or pencil to write with · Eraser or white out to correct notes The Paths · Demonologist · Demon Hunter · Hell Knight Demonologist These practitioner uses their contract to summon demonic entities to do their bidding, whether it be to kill, torture or causes havoc. Demon Hunter These practitioner uses the power of their contract to hunt down demons to achieve their goals whether it be for good or bad. Hell Knight These people are infused with demonic energy inside them so that they become like the demon they contract with in order to fight for good or evil. Overusing could cause them to become a demon. The Training Cleanse and purify your body, mind, spirit, never waver from your task or goal due to sweet words or dark promises. Category:Blog posts